


Guess Monster's Little Sister

by Mp10514



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, Sister Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp10514/pseuds/Mp10514
Summary: Sayuri was left with her big brother Satori Tendou after their parents died in a car crash on their way to work.She was one-year-old so she doesn’t remember much about it.Satori was just ending his freshman year at Shiratorizawa.The school let him live off-campus, and their parents had enough money saved up that he could get a small apartment close to the school.Satori also still plays volleyball, and he won’t need a job till after high school.Sayuri was placed in a daycare closer to Satori.She has never her brother's volleyball team but has gone to his games.One day Satori is late to pick her up and Sayuri’s teacher brings her to him at the volleyball gym.





	1. My Character

Name: Sayuri Tendou

Nickname: Little Monster

Age: 3

Sex: Female

Looks: Green eyes, Red hair

Height: 3 ft

Weight: 30 lbs

Likes: Vanilla Ice Cream and Pokes, Singing, Volleyball, Flappy **(Stuffed Eagle) **

** **

Dislikes: Jerks, Failing, Baths, Bullies

Family: Satori Tendou

Friends: Wakatoshi, Semi, Reon, Hayato, Taichi, Kenjirou, Goshiki

Daycare Caretaker: Mr.Young 

Babysitter: Miss Jane

[ **(Guess Monster Tribute (Tendou Satori - Haikyuu!!))** ](https://youtu.be/AXLX6Zwwj40?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTG0Wc-EceS19g2GRMV0IS39)


	2. Chat Names

**Karasuno**

Hinata: BigGiant#10

Kageyama: KingSetter#9

Tsukishima: SaltyLover#11

Yamaguchi: Yams#12

Yachi: KManager2

Tanaka: RyuSenpai#5

Yuu: GuardianDeity#4

Ennoshita: Mom2#6

Daichi: TeamDad#1

Suga: TeamMom#2

Asahi: GlassHeartAce#3

Kiyoko: KManager1

**Aoba Josai**

Tooru: #1TrashKing,

Hajime: Iwa-chanAce#4

Kindajchi: TurnpHead#12

Kyoutani: MadDog#16

Yahadu: DogLover#6

**Shiratorizawa**

Tendo: GuessMonster#5

Ushijima: AceMiricaleBoy#1  
  
Semi: SemiSemi#3   
  
Reon: Benkei#4  
  
Hayato: SeaUnicorn#14

Taichi: SaltyTaia#12  
  
Kenjirou: IkkokuKen#10  
  
Goshiki: Lil'BowlCut#8

**Other People **

Jane: Miss-Jane

Mr.Young: Mr.Young 

**(** [ **Tendou I Am The Man** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6mwQUoYI8o&list=PLqBrjpCpcoTG0Wc-EceS19g2GRMV0IS39&t=0s&index=7) **)**


	3. 1

**"Talking" Thinking **

**Sayuri’s POV**

Today was my birthday, and I’m turning three. My _n___ii-san_, _Satori, was setting up for my birthday while I waited in our room. 

“Satori-_nii, _are you done yet?” I asked, opening the door a little. 

“No,” he yelled, running to close the door. “You little monster, no looking.” 

“But,” I wined. “I’m bored.”

“I’ll be done soon,” Satori retorted, smirking to himself. 

_ My nii-san is crazy. _I thought, listening to him through the door. 

“Keep on breaking them! What, you say? Their hearts,” He sang.

“Keep on shattering them! What, you say? Their spirits,” I finished as Satori opened the door. 

“Right,” Satori screamed, bending over backward-pointing at me. “Ready to party little monster?” 

“Yes!” I yelled, running into the living slash dining room.

When I got there the room was covered in used party streamers, vanilla and chocolate ice cream in bowls on the table, and a present on the couch. 

“Satori-_ nii, _I love it,” I said excitement shining in my eyes. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Anything for you Sayuri,” he said, picking me up and set me in my chair at the table. “Now let's eat our ice cream.”

We ate our ice cream then moved to the couch to open my gift. As I was about to open it, _ nii-san _’s phone rang.

**Satori’s POV**

** _Ring Ring_!**I heard my phone going off as we sat on the couch. I picked it up and saw that it was Semi.

“I’m sorry Little Monster, I have to answer this,” I said, getting up to answer the call. “Don't open that without me.”

“Okay,” Sayuri replied.

“Hello Semi-Semi, what can I do for you?” I asked.

“Wakatoshi wants to have practice earlier next week,” Semi said. “He also wants you to stay after a little later a few days.”

“Fine, but I can’t really stay late,” I told him, walking to our bedroom.

“And why not?” He asked, sounding annoyed.

_ He must think it’s one of my jokes. _I thought, passing back and forth in the room.

“I ugh… Have studying and other things to do for next week’s exams,” I half lied.

“Satori, You Will Stay Late At Least One Day Or You Will Have Run Penalties For A Week!” Semi yelled into the phone.

I hung up after that. I didn’t wanna hear any more bullshit from him.

_ Maybe I should have told them. I mean, I’ve been hiding her from them for two years now. _I wondered, walking back to the couch.

"Well Little Monster, did you wait for..." I was going to ask until I saw she had fallen asleep waiting for me. "Damnit, I was hoping to see her face when she saw her gift."

I picked her up and walked her to our bedroom and put her on her bed.

“It’s only noon,” I said to myself. “Sayuri is asleep, so maybe I can read some Shounen Jump.”

I got bored of reading after a few minutes. So, I decided to clean up a little. I know what you're thinking the Guess Monster cleans his house. Well, I have to Sayuri is only a child still so I have to look after her. While I was cleaning I thought back to the day all this started. 

**~Flashback~**

It was my last day as a first-year and I was at volleyball practice when the principal asked the coach if I could go with him to his office.

"Tendou," Coach yelled. "You need to go with the principal."

He didn't look mad, so I knew I hadn't done anything wrong, therefore I didn't know why he needed me.

"Okay," I replied a little hesitantly.

When we got outside the gym, the principal started talking.

"Mr. Tendou, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're parents have died in a car crash on their way to work," he said as I just looked at him. "We have been told you have no family to take you and your sister, so the school is willing to work with you in any way you need."

I couldn't speak at all after that. I couldn't believe this was true. I wanted it all to be a joke.

"Sir, I want to be the one to tell Sayuri," I finally replied. "Also I would like to be able to stay off-campus. It would be easier, plus I know my parents saved up money for both Sayuri and me. I can use that until after high school. Besides, I have a sports scholarship for her and that covers all three years, right?"

"Yes, it does," the principal told me. "Also, I see no problem with you living off-campus, but it needs to be close."

"_ Hai _ sir," I yelled, running off to the bus stop to get Sayuri.

The ride home felt like a lifetime. I didn't know how I was going to tell Sayuri what happened. However, what I do know now was not a time for self-pity. I am now in charge of another person's life. So, I started to make a checklist of what I needed to do.

_ First, I have to tell Sayuri. _

_ Second, we need to make funeral arrangements. _

_ Third, I need to call the bank and get the money sorted. _

_ Fourth, We have to pack to move and sell our home. _

_ Fifth, I have to find a place for us to live and move Sayuri to a new daycare. _

_ Sixth, I need to keep up my grades and keep Sayuri safe. _

_ Lastly, I want to keep her a secret for now. _

After I had finally made my checklist, it was time to get started with it. When the bus stopped, I took off running to Sayuri’s daycare.

"Hello I'm Satori Tendou," I said, panting. "I'm here to pick up Sayuri Tendou."

"Right," the front desk lady replied. "I'm so sorry about your parents."

"Thank you, but I would like to take my sister home, now," I explained.

She walked back to the classroom and came back with Sayuri.

"_Nii-san_," Sayuri yelled, seeing me. "Where's mommy?

"Little monster," I screamed back, picking her up and spinning her around. "Mom couldn't pick you up so she asked me to. Dad was also busy. How about we go get some ice cream, then head home?"

"Yay!" she screeched. "Ice cream!"

We left after that and headed for the ice cream shop a few blocks from our home. It didn't take long for us to get there. When we walked in, I told Sayuri to sit by the window, so I could order.

"Hello, what can I get you?" the employee asked.

"Ove vanilla cone and one chocolate," I answered.

"That'll be $3.50," replied the employee.

I paid, got our ice cream, and sat in front of Sayuri.

"Saturi, I have something really important and sad to tell you," I said, looking down at my ice cream. "Mom and Dad had a bad accident in the car."

"Why?" she asked not knowing what I meant.

"I'm so... sorry, little monster, Mom and Dad won't come home today or ever," I replied. "They will be put in a really warm place and turned to ash and be put to rest at the place they met."

She started to cry after that and threw her ice cream, not wanting it anymore. After about an hour she asked me questions.

"_Nii-san_, will we ever see mommy and daddy again?" She asked.

"Yes, but not for a long time," I explained. "However, from now on Little Monster, you will be living with _ni_ _ i-san _."

A few days later, we had my parents cremated. We also had everything packed, and ready to move when I found a place close to the school. My school had given me a week off and coach had said I was excused from practice until I had everything under control. I was looking at ads for apartments close to Shiratorizawa, and I had finally found one. So, I called the realtor.

"Hello, my name it Satori Tendou, and I seen your ad for the one-bedroom apartment and was wanting to rent it for the next two to three years," I said before they could ask why I was calling.

"Which apartment?" the realtor asked.

"The one close to Shiratorizawa," I replied.

“We just need this months and next months rent and the apartment’s all yours,” the realtor said. “Also, no pets allowed.” 

“You have a deal, and we don’t have any pets,” I explained. “I can get the money to you by the end of today.”

“That will be great, I’ll have the keys to you by tomorrow,” the realtor told me before hanging up the phone.

My next call was to my school, telling them my new address, then, I had to call around to find a daycare. I found one a few blocks from Shiratorizawa and called them to sign Sayuri up. 

“Hello Sunrise Daycare,” a lady said. “How may I help you?”

“Hi, I’m looking to sign my sister up for daycare,” I told her. 

“Okay, how old is she?” she asked. “Has she ever been to daycare before? Is she allergic to anything?” 

“She is one-year-old, yes she has, and no,” I replied. 

“Okay, so when will she be starting to come here?” she questioned.

“Next week,” I answered. “We just moved and I don’t wanna overwhelmed her right now.”

“Oh okay,” she said. “She can start next week.” 

“That's great,” I replied. “Thank you so much.” 

“We will see you next week,” she said, hanging up.

After about a few weeks we had everything down finally, and a year later, I was a second-year student. I was taking care of a two-year-old, and I was barely passing my classes.

**~End Flashback~**

“Satori-_ nii, _where are you?” Sayuri asked, waking up from her nap. 

“I’m in here!” I yelled from the living slash dining room. “I’m sorry I took so long and you fell asleep.” 

“It’s okay,” she said. “Can I open my present now?” 

“Yes, Little Monster,” I replied.

I handed her the present and sat down beside her. It took her only two seconds to rip open the gift. I had gotten her a new volleyball because some kids at her daycare stole her old one. 

"Thanks, Satori-_nii_," Sayuri yelled. "Can we go to the park and play?" 

“Sure, but first we need to eat supper,” I said, tickling her. “_ Some _ little monster, sleep through lunch, and I know she must be hungry.” 

Sayuri giggled as I tickled sides.

“_ Nii-san,” _she screamed. “Stop please!”

“Haha… Fine,” I told her getting up to make us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. 

After we ate, I walked her to the park so we could toss her new ball. we had been there for a while a Sayuri was starting to look sleepy. 

"Come on Sayuri," I said, motioning for her to come over to me. "it's time to go home. Do you want _ Nii-san _ to carry you?"

"Yes...," Sayuri replied, yawning. "Please." 

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit my shoulder. I walked the few blocks back to our home in quiet thinking about when to tell Wakatoshi and everyone else. 

_ Man, Toshi is really going to hate me know. _I thought, opening the door to the apartment, walking in, and going to bed. 

“Goodnight Sayuri,” I said, kissing her head. 

“And sweet dreams Satori,” she added in a cute sleepy voice. 

[ **(Can't Hold Us || Haikyuu!!「ＡＭＶ」)** ](https://youtu.be/XOvzhVFyqDE?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTG0Wc-EceS19g2GRMV0IS39)

**(** [ **Haikyuu- Tendou's song** ](https://youtu.be/bhRCq_RpkjY) **)**


	4. 2

** "Talking" Thinking **

**~The Next Day~**

**Sayuri’s POV**

Every Saturday morning _n__ii-san _gets me up too early to go shopping for food, and if I'm good, I get candy. _ Nii-san _is scared of me running off and getting lost.

"Sayuri, it's time to go!" Satori yelled from the kitchen.

I came running out of our room and jumped on his back.

"Carry me Satori-_nii!" _I screamed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ah... Little Monster!" he wailed, making a weird face. "I think you blew my eardrum."

I giggled and hugged him tighter around the neck.

"I’m sorry," I said, trying to sound innocent.

"Sure you are," _n__ii-san _retorted, walking out the door and heading to the stoor.

As we were walking I started singing his favorite song.

"Keep on breaking them! What, you say? Their hearts!" I sang."Keep on shattering them! What, you say? Their spirits!"

We finally got to the store after about 10 minutes. _ Nii-san, _looked a little tired so I started to squirm around trying to get down.

"Hey, little monster, what you doing?" Satori asked. "You're going to fall if you don't stop."

"Then put me down meanie," I said, pouting.

"I guess someone doesn't want candy," he told me shrugging his shoulders.

I looked up at him about to cry.

"I was just joking," Satori yelled, panicking "Why don't you go look at what candy you want? While I get the rest of the groceries."

"Okay," I replied, smiling up at him.

I walked over to the candy aisle, but before I could get there I bumped into someone and fell to the floor. He didn't even stop to see if I was okay.

_ Nii-san said I was always supposed to apologize if I do something to someone I didn't mean too. _I thought, getting up and running up to the person I ran into.

"_Gomen nasai!" _I yelled, pulling on his shirt. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

_ Wow, he has to be as tall as Satori-nii. _I wondered just looking at him.

"Mmm," he hummed in response.

"You know you're supposed to say, 'It's okay'," I explained.

He just stared at me for a while, with a frown on his face. I was starting to fell a little weirded out, but he finally said something.

"Aren't you a little too young to be here alone?" he asked.

"Ya... wait,_ n_ii-san_ _said not to talk to strangers," I said, putting a hand over my mouth.

"Mmm," he hummed again.

I looked at his jacket and it looked like the one _n_ _ ii-san _has.

_ He must be on the volleyball team. _I thought, looking up at him to see he looked annoyed.

"Well where is he right now?" he asked still frowning.

"Shopping for food. He has to take care of me," I replied without thinking. "Mister, can I know your name?"

"My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi," he said.

"You're on the volleyball team!" I yelled, jumping up and down with stars in my eyes.

"Yes," he stated, sounding surprised. "How did you know that little girl?"

"My N_ ii-son _talks about you all the time, and I love volleyball," I replied, holding onto his shirt.

_ Now, I know he's safe to talk to. _I thought, looking up at him.

"Toshi-_ nii, _can you help me get the vanilla pokies?" I asked, pulling his shirt towards the candy aisle. 

**Satori’s Pov:**

After Sayuri left to get her candy, I went to get food for her lunch this week. As I was getting the juice for her lunch someone yelled my name, and I turned to see Semi and Taichi.

"Semisemi, what you doing here?" 

"We couldn't make it to the store yesterday," Taichi replied, looking annoyed like always.

"Tendou, what are you doing here?” Semi asked, looking at me questionably.

"I _ uh _... I'm just food shopping for next week." I nervously answered.

"We can see that," Taichi said, "but, why do you have so much food for just you if you shop weekly?"

"I... like to eat a lot," I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

_ Man, I really need to think of a way out of there without them seeing Sayuri. _I thought, looking for Sayuri. 

"Right," Semi said, looking at me with suspicion. "Anyway don't forget you are to stay after practice Friday."

"Okay," I said, spotting Sayuri walking out of the candy aisle talking to someone, and then I realized it was Wakatoshi. "Well, I better get going, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Shit, she just had to run into him. What am I going to do now? I pondered while I acted like I was walking to another part of the store but really I hide in the candy aisle. 

**Wakatoshi’s POV**

I was at the store today because Semi had bragged me here. I was in the middle of studying when he came and got me out of my dorm room.

**~Flashback~**

It was the afternoon and I studying for a test I had next week. I was halfway through studying when Semi and Taichi came to my room to get me.

"Semi, what do you want?"I asked still looking at my paper.

"We are going shopping," he replied. "I know you need something for your room."

"Mm, fine," I said, getting up and putting on my jacket. "He drag you here, Taichi?"

"Yes, but I needed a few things also," Taichi answered, looking bored.

We left for the shop at the corner, and when we got there Semi dragged Taichi off. 

**~End Flashback~**

I was just walking around looking for what I needed when I felt someone pull on my jacket.

"_ Gomen _," the little girl said kinda yelling. "I wasn't watching where I was going.

_ Did she run into me? I didn't even feel it. _I thought, looking down at her and humming

She started to tell me about it is nice to tell people it was okay after they apologize. I asked her why she was alone and she told me her brother was shopping for food because he takes care of her.

"Mister, what's your name?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi," I told her.

She then started to jump around saying something about volleyball.

_ How would a little girl know that? _I wondered surprised.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"My _ nii-son _ told me all about you," she explained, holding on to my jacket. "Toshi- _ nii, _can you help me get the vanilla pokies?"

However, before I could answer she was pulling me to the candy aisle. I just let her pull me, and when we finally got to the spot the pokies are she stopped.

"You never told me your name," I said as I reached for the pokies she wanted.

"Oh, my name is Sayuri," she replied, jumping to grab the pokies, that were out of her reach.

_ Her names sound familiar. She also looks a little like Satori. _I thought, looking ats she smiling.

Sayuri then took off running out the candy aisle, and I followed behind her.

"Thank you Toshi-_ nii, _" Sayuri exclaimed as she ran off to the front of the store.

I then went to get what I needed for my room and to find Semi and Taichi. I found them at the front as I was getting in line to check out. 

"Hey, Wakatoshi, you find what you needed?" Taichi asked as I walked up to them.

"That and a little more," I declared as we all started to walk back to the school. "I ran into a little girl and she apologized to me, and then dragged me to the candy aisle to help her get what she wanted."

"We ran into Tendou," Semi said, "and he was acting weirder than usual."

"Really?" I asked not believing he could be any weirder. "She got excited after I told her my name, and she knew I played volleyball."

"Aw, Ushijima-_son _has a little fan," Semi said, teasing me about it.

"So," was my only reply as we got to the school and went in.

"She at least tell you her name?" Taichi asked as we got to our room doors.

"Yeah, I think it was Sayuri," I replied, opening my door.

"That sounds a lot like Tendou's name," Sami added. "What she look like?"

"What does it matter?" I questioned.

"Well, Tendou was acting weirder, maybe she is why," Taichi explained.

"She did have red hair like him, but her eyes were green," I told them. "She also looking like she was three or four."

Semi looked deep in thought, but I wanted to get back to studying so I told them bye and closed my door.

**Third Person’s POV**

Sayuri and Satori get home just in time for supper, and Sayuri tells her nii-son all about meeting Wakatoshi. She also told him about the nickname she gave him, and Satori was crying from laughing so hard. He also liked that his crush was so nice to his sister.

Semi was still thinking about what Ushijima said about the little girl, Sayuri. He was also thinking about Tendou's weird than normal behavior.

Wakatoshi couldn't get over the way Sayuri went from not wanting to tell him anything to calling him Toshi-nii. 

**([Haikyuu「AMV」- Die Young](https://youtu.be/LZz9YQoQZ48))**

** **


	5. 3

**"Talking" Thinking **

**~Wednesday~**

**Satori’s POV**

Semi and Toshi have been making me stay late for the past few days, and Sayuri has been staying after daycare hours longer then she is supposed to. Her caretaker, Mr. Young, has already yelled at me twice this week for it.

**~Flashback~**

“Semisemi, I’m leaving now!” I yelled, running out the door before he could answer me. 

_ Man, I’m so much later today than I was the other day, and the lady next door couldn’t pick Sayuri up today. _I thought as I got to the daycare’s front door. 

“_ Gomen, _Mr. Young, Captain held a meeting today and Semi talked forever,” I explained as I opened to door. 

“That’s no excuse, Mr. Tendou,” Mr. Young said, looking upset. “I had a date today and had to cancel it. Next time you're late or if I have plains I’m bringing her to the school.” 

“_ Hai,” _I replied, walking over to a sleeping Sayuri, and shaking her. “Hey, Little Monster, time to go home.” 

“No wake-up,” she replied, turning over.

“Okay,” I said, lifting her off the floor and leaving to head home. 

“Mr. Young, I’m sorry I’m late again,” I told him. “But, next time if I am late, you can bring her to my school. Just please call first, besides I’ve been hiding her from my team for too long.” 

“Good, also tomorrow and the next day, the daycare will be closed,” he explained locking the door behind us.

**~End Flashback~**

I’m skipping school and practice today to stay home with Sayuri. However, I need to find something to do tomorrow because I’ll have to go to school. 

** _Ding-Ding… _ ** _ Shit, that’s got to be Semi. What am I going to tell him? _I pondered reaching for my phone. 

**SemiSemi#3: **Tendou! Where the hell are you? 

**GuessMonster#5: **I wasn’t feeling well this morning. 

**SemiSemi#3:** Fine, but you need to call coach and Ushijima. 

**GuessMonster#5:** Yeah I know I was fixing to.

**SemiSemi#3: **Also, You better come tomorrow. 

_ GuessMonster#5 has left the chat. _

_ I think call Coach Saitou, is my best bet. _I thought, getting up out of the bed.

I checked to make sure Sayuri was still asleep and walked into the bathroom to call Coach Saitou then text Toshi. I look through my contacts for his number. I clicked on it and it went straight to his voicemail. 

** _This is Coach Saitou’s voicemail, please leave a message after the beep…. Beep!_ **

_ Hey, Coach Saitou, it’s Tendou. I’m calling to tell you I won’t be at practice today or tomorrow. Sayuri's daycare had to close today and tomorrow. However, I will be at school tomorrow. Tell Coach Washijou I’ll run penalties tomorrow morning. _

** _Press pound to end your call. _ **

“Nii-san, I need to pee,” Sayuri said from the other side of the door.

“Okay, Little Monster,” I replied, opening the door. “I’ll go make us some food.” 

_ I need to text Toshi, to let him know what's going on. _I wondered, walking to the kitchen and getting the pancake mix out. 

_ GuessMonster#5 has started a chat. _

_ GuessMonster#5 added AceMiricaleBoy#1 to the chat. _

**AceMiricaleBoy#1: **Satori this better be about why you didn’t come to morning practice. 

**GuessMonster#5: **It is… I woke up sick this morning, but I’ll be at school tomorrow. I already called Coach Saitou to tell him, and to tell Coach Washijou.

**AceMiricaleBoy#1: **Fine, but I want you to do penalty runs tomorrow morning. 

**GuessMonster#5: **Okay Toshi, I gtg. 

_ GuessMonster#5 has ended the chat. _

“Satori-_ nii, _what are we having?” Sayuri asked as she climbed into her chair. 

“You're favorite,” I said, flipping the last pancake. 

“Ice cream!” She yelled, jumping to her feet in the chair. 

“No, you silly Little Monster,” I told her, tickling her. “Chocolate pancakes.” 

“Hahaha... _ Nii-san, _ please!” she screamed, laughing.

I stopped tickling her and sat our food on the table. 

“Sayuri, what do you wanna do today?” I asked, cleaning the chocolate off her face.

“What about daycare?” she questioned, looking at me innocently.

“Daycare is closed today and tomorrow, so_ nii-san _stayed home today with you, but he has to go to school tomorrow,” I explained, watching out dishes.

“We’ve not been to the movies in a while, can we go?” Sayuri asked me, getting down from the table. 

“Yeah, Sayuri, we can go,” I replied as I walked into the bedroom to get our clothes ready. “However, some little monster needs a shower first.” 

**Sayuri’s POV**

“No!” I screamed, running out the bedroom. “I don't want a bath!” 

Satori_ -nii _was staying home with me today and he let me pick where we are going, but he didn't say anything about a bath. 

“Sayuri..!” _ Nii-san _yelled from the room. “We talked about this. You need to take baths.” 

“_ Gomen,” _I said as I walked into the restroom. 

I took my bath and put on the clothes Satori-_ nii _had laid out for me, while he took his shower. He forgot his phone on the bed, so I picked it up and started playing on it. 

_ GuessMonster#5 reopened chat with AceMiricaleBoy#1. _

**GuessMonster#5: **hekfhupBFyBgzegyzbprs

**AceMiricaleBoy#1: **Satori, what the heck are you doing? 

_ Oops, I didn't mean to text anyone. _ I thought, placing _nii-san’s _phone back on the bed. 

** _Ring Ring Ring! _ ** It started going off as _nii-san _walked out of the bathroom. He picked it up and answered it. 

“Hey, Toshi, what you need?” He asked, placing the phone between his ear and shoulder.

He then started to pack me a bag for the movies and our walk there. 

“I didn’t text you,” Satori said, looking at me. “Ugh… I might have been asleep when I did it.” 

_ I’m in so much trouble now. _I wondered, jumping off the bed and running to the front door. 

“Hey!” _ Nii-san _yelled as he chased me down the hall. “I gotta go, bye!”

Satori than came running out of the room after me

“Ahhh…!” I screamed as he threw me over his shoulder. “_Gomen, _I didn't mean to.” 

Satori sighs and puts me back on the ground. 

“Sayuri, what have I said about using my phone?” He inquired, squatting down to my level. 

“Not to unless you're there,” I replied, pouting.  
  
"You're going to bed early as punishment," _ Nii-san _told me.  
  
_ That's not fair! _ I yelled at myself. _ Nii-san talks on the phone all the time. _  
  
"I just wanted to be like _nii-san_," I replied, looking at the floor.  
  
"I know," he said, patting my head, "but you need to learn rules."

We then left to go to the movies. We went to see another action movie that _nii-san _likes. However, I fell asleep halfway through it, so it didn't matter what we watched. 

“Hey, Little Monster, it's time to leave,” Satori told me as he shook me to wake. 

**Wakatoshi’s POV **

I was on my way to practice when I got a strange text from Satori, so I called him. He answered after about the third ring. 

“Hey, Toshi, what you need?” He questioned, sounding like he didn’t know what was going on.

“What was up with the text you just sent me?” I asked, getting changed for practice. 

“I didn’t text… you” Satori replied, sounding confused. “Ugh, maybe I texted you in my sleep.” 

“Mmm…” I hummed in reply as I walked out of the club room. 

“Hey!” He yelled, sounding like he was chasing something. “I gotta go, bye.”

“Who was that Ushijima?” Reon asked, walking up behind me. 

“Satori,” I told him. “He sent me a weirder than normal text, but he said he did it sleeping.” 

“He has been acting weirder here lately,” Semi said walking into the gym

“Well, let's get to practice,” I said, clapping my hands. 

**~After Practice~**

“Semi, you don't think it's because of that little girl do you?” I asked as we changed in the club room. 

“I don't think Tendou would be able to keep something like that a secret for too long,” he explained, leaving the room.

“Mmm, true,” I replied as I locked the door

We then went to our rooms. I decided to text Satori to see what was up when I called. 

**Satori’s POV**

** _Ding-Ding. _ **My phone chimed as I placed Sayuri in the bed. I look down at it to see it was Wakatoshi texting me. 

** ** **AceMiricaleBoy#1: **Hey, what was up with you earlier? 

**GuessMonster#5: **What are you talking about? 

**AceMiricaleBoy#1:** When I called you! 

**GuessMonster#5: **Nothing, just me being me. You know how I am. 

**AceMiricaleBoy#1: **Right…… 

**GuessMonster#5: **Well, I'm going to bed Toshi night. 

_ GuessMonster#5 has left the chat. _

_Man, between Toshi and Semi, I don't think I'll keep her a secret much longer. _I thought, getting into bed and going to sleep. 

**~Thursday~**

**Sayuri's POV**

Today, Satori-_ nii _had to go back to school, but the daycare was still closed, so he had to find a babysitter.

_ I just hope she isn’t some mean, old lady. _I thought, sitting on my bed, waiting for Satori to call me to the kitchen 

“Little Monster, you're breakfast is ready!” He yelled from the kitchen. 

I got up and ran to the table. I then tried to climb into my chair, but I felt someone pick me up. 

“Hey,” I exclaimed, looking at Satori. “I wanted to do it by myself!”

“Too bad,” he said, placing me in my seat. “The babysitter will be here soon, so hurry up and eat.” 

Just as _nii-san was clean_ up after supper there was a knock on the door. I ran to answer it, but_ nii-san _got to it before I could. He stood at the door talking to someone, I tried to look around him to see who he was talking to. However, he was just too tall for me to see around, so I started to make a fuss about it. 

“_ Nii-san, _I wanna see who’s at the door,” I whined, pulling on his school pants. 

“Sayuri, this is Miss Jane,” he said as he let the pretty lady into the house. “She is your babysitter for today. So be good, and please don't do anything mean to her, okay?” 

“_ Hai,” _ I replied, hugging him. “Bye, n _ ii-san.” _

“Bye, Little monster,” he stated, “See you later. Also, Miss Jane, I should be home right after school, so I can feed her supper and we had breakfast already.”

“Okay, and don’t worry she’s in good hands,” Jane told _nii-san_ as he closed the door. 

I just stood there staring at Miss Jane, but then that got boring so I just sat on the couch watching tv. 

“So, what do you normally do?’ Jane asked, sitting down beside me. 

“I like going to the park and play volleyball,” I answered, running to get my volleyball. “Look, _nii-san_ got me a new one because a kid at daycare stole my old one.”

“We can go at lunchtime and picnic in the park,” she suggested, sitting beside me. 

“Yay!” I screamed, jumping up and down on the couch. 

**Satori’s POV**

I got to school an hour early, so I could have time to run penalties. As I was getting ready for the club room Semi and Taichi walked in. 

“Where have you been, Tendou?” Semi asked as he places his bag on a shelf. 

“It’s like I told the coach,” I exclaimed nervously rubbing the back of my neck. “I was sick yesterday.” 

“_ Right… _” Taichi said, watching intensively. 

_ Man, what do I do? _I pondered, closing my bag and leaving the club room. 

As I was walking out to the track to run penalties, I ran into Toshi. 

“Satori,” Toshi said as I tried to walk away acting like I didn't see him. 

“Dammit,” I stated under my breath turning back to around. “Yes, Toshi, you need something?”

“Where are you headed?” He asked just standing there looking at me.

_ God, why do I have to like him? _ I wondered, checking him out. _ However, he is looking really good today. _

“I was on my way to the track field,” I replied sarcastically as I turned to hide the blush I got from checking him out. 

“Mmm. Just get your penalty runs done before school,” he told me walking away. 

I didn’t reply to Toshi; I just turned and went to the track field and started running. 

_ 20 laps for one missed practice seems a little much, but who am I to question anyone. _I thought as I was running my 12th lap.

“Eight more and I’m done,” I said, running a little slower. 

“Tendou!” Someone yelled from behind me. 

“Ah!” I screamed, jumping a little. “What the hell, Semi?” 

“Done yet, schools about to start?” He asked, looking smug. 

“No,” I replied as I ran away from him. 

“How many more you got?” Semi inquired as he caught up to me. 

_ Dammit, why can't I be a fast runner? _I wondered not answering Semi’s question. 

Right as the first bell rang I was finishing getting dressed. I had to run to class before the late bell rang. 

“Mr.Tendou, I need you to stay after class,” the teacher said as I taking a seat in the back of the classroom. 

“Fine,” I started, laying my head on my desk thinking of what Sayuri was doing right now. 

**Sayuri’s POV**

I was coloring on my bed when Miss Jane came and told me to get ready to leave the park. 

"Keep on breaking them! What, you say? Their hearts. Keep on shattering them! What, you say? Their spirits," I sang as I changed into jean shorts, a green shirt, and my cowgirl boots. 

I grabbed one of my hats and a brush so Miss Jane can help me up it up. 

“You ready to go Sayuri?” She asked me as I got to the living room.

“Almost,” I told her. “Can you help me put my hair up?” 

“Sure,” Miss Jane replied, taking the brush and putting my hair in a ponytail. 

“Thanks,” I exclaimed, jumping off the couch, putting my hat on, and grabbing my volleyball. 

We got to the park a few minutes later and I took off to the net area to play. Miss Jane found a table close to the net I was using. 

“Miss Jane, do you wanna play?” I asked, running over to her. 

“I’m fine. I guess I will just watch you,” she told me, setting her stuff on the table. 

“Okay,” I said, running off to play again. 

I practiced my hitting for a while then I tried to serve it, but I didn’t make it over the net. After a while, Miss Jane told me it was time to eat lunch. We ate our lunch and I was starting to feel sleepy, so we went home. However, on the way home, we passed a shop and I saw a jacket in the window that I wanted. 

“Miss Jane, can we go to that store?” I asked pulling on her shirt and pointing back at the store we just passed. 

“I don’t know,” she replied as she took out her phone, “but I could ask your brother.” 

She typed on her phone for just a few minutes and then it dinged. 

“Well, you're brother said yes, but you can only pick out one thing while you're in there,” Miss Jane told me as she grabbed my hand to walk back to the store.

“Yay!” I yelled, jumping up and down. “I already know what I want.” 

We went into the store and I ran to where they had the jackets. I looked around for a while and didn't see one that would fit me.

“What's wrong?” Miss Jane asked as she squatted down to my level.

“They don't have my size,” I whined, pointing to the jacket I wanted. “I thought it would be cute to wear because it is _ nii-san’s _school colors.”

“Well, if we get an extra small, you should be able to wear it for a while,” Miss Jane explained, looking for an extra small in the jackets. 

After a few minutes, she found one and went to pay for it. We went back to the apartment afterword and not long after we got back Satori-_ nii _was home. 

“Hey, Little Monster, I’m home,” _nii-san said_ as he walked into the kitchen. 

“_ Nii-san!” _I yelled, jumping into his arms. “I wanna you to see what I got today.” 

“Okay,” he replied, placing me on his hip and walking over to the table. “Let me show Miss Jane out and pay her, then you can show me.” 

“Fine,” I pouted as Satori set me in my chair at the table. 

He then walked Miss Jane out and paid her. She told him I was good for her and that what I got at the store was a gift from her. 

“Alright, what did you get today?” Satori asked, walking back to the kitchen. 

I got down from my chair and went to our shared room to get my new jacket. I walked back into the kitchen and pulled it out of the bag. 

“Tada!” I screamed, holding up a Shiratorizawa jacket.

“Wow, Little Monster, that's amazing,” he exclaimed looking at my new jacket, smiling. 

“I saw that it was your school colors,” I explained, smiling at _ nii-san, _“and thought that I could wear it to meet your friends and team.”

“Sayuri, we’ve talked about this,” Satori said, looking upset. “I don’t think it's a good idea for you to meet everyone right now.” 

_ It’s not fair, _ _nii-san_ _gets to see all his friends, and I’ve only got to meet Toshi-nii. _I thought, getting in my bed. 

“But, Satori-_nii, _ I wanna see Toshi-_nii _again,” I cried as _nii-son _tucked me into bed. 

“I’ll think about it Little Monster,” he said, kissing my head. “Now goodnight” 

“And sweet dreams,” I replied as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

[ **(Haikyuu//Season 3 [AMV]\\\Hall of Fame)** ](https://youtu.be/VLrHzMrYxN0?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTG0Wc-EceS19g2GRMV0IS39)

**Wednesday **

Thursday 


	6. 4

**"Talking" Thinking **

**Friday**

**Satori’s POV**

Today’s practice was running late, and it was starting to get close to time to pick up Sayuri. I just knew today was going to be the day Mr. Young was going to bring her here. However, right now we were taking a break and I knew it was the right time to go call Mr. Young. 

“Semi, I need to check my phone real quick,” I said, running out the gym to the club room.

“Tendou, what the hell?” Sime yelled, looking pissed. 

I got to the club room and searched my bag for my phone when I found it I seen I had already a missed call and a voicemail. 

**Beep Beep...You have one unheard message.**

_ Hello, Mr. Tendou, it's Mr. Young. It getting close to time for you to be here, and I have a feeling you're not going to make it, so I’m just going to bring Sayuri to you. We should be there in about 10 to 20 minutes. You need to get things in order, Mr. Tenou, or we will have to ask you to find another daycare. _

**Beep beep...end of your message…**

_ Crap, that was 10 minutes ago. They’re probably here by now. _I thought, taking my phone and running back to the gym. 

**Sayuri's POV**

_Nii-san was_ late to pick me up again, but Mr. Young told me to pick up my things that we were going to _nii-san’s school_. I was excited, I even wore my new jacket today hoping I would get to meet _nii-san_’s team. It felt like it took forever to get to_ nii-san_’s school. When we finally got there, it took a while for us to find the gym. However, when we finally found it I took off inside. 

“Wait, Sayuri, don’t run off!” Mr. Young yelled from behind me. 

“_ Nii-san_!” I screamed, running into the gym, but he didn’t answer. 

I looked around to see everyone staring at me when I noticed Toshi-_nii. _I was fixing to run to him when Mr. Young placed his hand on my shoulder stopping me. 

“Sayuri, you know better than to run off like that,” he said, scolding me. 

“I sorry,” I replied, looking down, “I got excited to see _ nii-san, _and meet all his friends.”

“I understand, but it looks like he's not in here right now,” Mr. Young told me looking around for Satori. “Do you know anyone here?” 

“I know Toshi-_nii_,” I explained, pointing at him. “He helped me get to pokies off the top shelf.” 

“Can you be good and stay with Toshi_-nii_, while I look for Mr.Tendou?” Mr. Young asked. 

“Yeah,” I answered, running over Toshi_-nii_. 

What I missed while all this was going on was everyone’s eyes staring at me and Toshi-_ nii. _

**Wakatoshi’s POV**

We were all waiting on Satori to get back to finish practice when the little girl, Sayuri, from last weekend, came running in screaming. Not long after she ran in a guy that looked like a teacher came in scolding her. She then pointed at me and come running over.

“Toshi-_nii, _ I didn’t know you played on _nii-san’s _team,” she exclaimed looking up at me. 

“Mmm…” I hummed as my reply as she hugged my leg. 

“Where is _ nii-san?” _She asked, looking up at me, tears forming in her eyes.

I looked around the gym to see everyone just staring at us. I then noticed Reon walking over to use. 

**Reon's POV**

We had all been surprised when a little girl with red hair and green eyes came running into the gym, but her calling Wakatoshi, Toshi-nii, really shocked us all. I was the first to recover from my shock and walked over to them. I heard her as Wakatoshi where her brother was, and could see the tears forming in her eyes

"Hi there, my name's Reon," I said, squatting down to her level.

“Hi,” she replied quietly, tears shining in her eyes. “I’m Sayuri, have you seen my _nii-san_?

Well, Sayuri, I don’t know who he is,” I explained, patting her head. “However, if you told me his name, I might be able to help.” 

She blinked at me a few times like she was trying to figure out if I was lying or not, then all of a sudden she got even sadder.

"_Nii-san _hasn't told his team or anyone," Sayuri said, looking down at the floor. "I don't want him to be mad at me."

"I'm sure if you're here, he won't get that mad at you, " I reassured her, patting her head smiling. "He probably had a good reason to."

“Really?” She asked excitedly, “You think he wouldn’t be mad?”

_ This kid is a lot like Tendou, going back and forth with her feeling. _I thought, shaking my head, yes, smiling.

“Satori,” she said, shocking everyone even more. 

I froze staring at her with my eyes open wide with shock; hearing yells of "what" and "no way" behind me.  
  
_ There's no way Tendou is an older brother. _ I thought, recovering from my shock when Hayato walked up beside us.  
  
"Th... That ca...can't be true," He stuttered out as he looked Sayuri over. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"Nii-san has been protective since mommy and daddy left, " Sayuri said, looking away from everyone. "People use to be mean to him and he didn't want me to be picked on."  
  
"We would have never picked on you," Hayato told her patting her head.  
  
Everyone seemed to slowly come to their senses and started to swarm Sayuri.

**Semi's POV**

  
"Guys!" I yelled getting everyone, that was scaring the poor girl, attention. "You're scaring her."  
  
I heard a 'sorry' from everyone as I walked closer to the girl. I stood next to Wakatoshi with my arms crossed.  
  
"You must be Semisemi," she said looking up at me, making me blush a little but I didn't show it.  
  
"So, he told you about us?" Taichi asked in a calm voice.  
  
Sayuri nodded and hide behind Wakatoshi's legs, and looking up at Taichi and me.

"I think you scared her, Taichi," I said squatting down to talk to Sayuri. 

"_ Tch," _Taichi exclaimed, crossing his arms, “What do I care?”

“Taichi-_nii _didn’t scare me,” I pouted, folding my arms over my chest. “I just want Satori-_nii.” _

“He should be back soon,” Wakatoshi told her, placing his hand on her head.

“Okay,” she said, smiling up at him. 

“You said Satori has been taking care of you since you're parents left, right?” I asked, curious about how long he's been keeping Sayuri from us.

“Yeah, since I was this miny” she hesitantly replied, holding up a finger, “but I’m three now.” 

**Kenjirou’s POV**

“Tch,” I scuffed, standing farthest away from Tendou’s sister. “This is stupid, we have practice to be doing.” 

She then looked up at me like she heard me and started to tear up. I could feel everyone staring at me. I felt panicked, as we all heard the gym door open again. 

_ Please be Tendou. _I thought as I turned to see who it was, and of course, to my luck, it wasn’t Tendou. 

“What I miss?” Goshiki asked as he closed the door behind him. “Also, whose kid?” 

“It’s Tendou’s little sister,” I told him, scowling. 

“Oh,” he said, walking over to Sayuri. “Who made you cry?” 

Sayuri just looked up at him and pointed at me. I just froze in my spot and stared at her. 

_ Did a three-year-old just rat me out? _I wandered as Goshiki walked over to me. 

"You are just a grouch, huh?" he asked, smiling at me. 

"What did you say!" I yelled back at him. 

We then started to argue, causing everyone to miss the door opening again and Tendou walking in. 

**Satori's POV**

When I got there everyone was crowded around Wakatoshi talking to someone, and Goshiki arguing with Kenjirou. However, before I could even think about walking over someone called my name. 

“Mr. Tendou,” Mr. Young said, stopping me from going to where everyone else was, “I’m sorry to drop her off and leave, but I have plans.” 

"It's fine, thank you for watching her," I said as Mr. Young left. 

"_Nii-san_!" Sayuri yelled sounding like she was crying. 

I sighed and walked over to her and Wakatoshi. I picked Sayuri up and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"What happened, Little Monster?" I questioned, hugging her softly.

"Kenjirou-_ nii _was being grouchy," she replied pointing at him.

"Haha, I'm sure he didn't mean to be," I laughed, setting Sayuri down and smirked. "Remember what I told you about everyone." 

"_Hai," _Sayuri exclaimed, nodding as excitement shined in her eyes. 

"Oh?" I asked, trying to sound skeptical. "Then who's who?" 

“Semisemi, the salty mom. Taichi-_nii, _ the quiet scary guy. Reon_-nii, _ people call him Benkei. Hayato_-nii, _ Mr. Libero. Kenjirou-_nii_, he can be grouchy and mean when upset. Goshiki-_nii, _future ace, and bowl-cut,” Sayuri said, smiling while she bounced and pointing at everyone as she said their name. “Also, Toshi-_nii, _I like him the most, he helped me get my pokies.” 

"Tendou!" Semi yelled beside me looking red from anger. "Did you tell your sister all that? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Hold on, I'll explain everything," I said, picking Sayuri up and placing her by the bench and opening her learning app on my phone. "Here, Little Monster, play this while we all talk." 

"Okay, _ nii-san," _she replied, grabbing my phone. 

_This is easy and hard to explain. _I thought as I walk back over to everyone.

"Look, I know hiding her from everyone was stupid, but I was scared for her," I stated as I looked at my feet. "Sayuri is a lot like me when I was her age. She has a hard time making friends. I thought people not knowing the weird volleyball player from Shiratorizawa was her brother _slash _legal guardian would make it a little easier. However, even after two-year kids are still just picking on her."

"_ Nii-san," _Sayuri said softly, pulling on my pants. "Are you okay? Do you need to sing our song?"

“Haha…” I laughed quietly, placing my hand on her head. “No, Little Monster, I’m fine. Why don't you go show Semisemi you serve maybe he can help.” 

“Really?” she asked, running to get a ball. 

“She can serve?” Taichi inquired, watching Sayuri. 

“Not very well, but she loves volleyball more than Toshi does,” I explained, smiling at Sayuri talking to Semi and getting him to help her. 

**Later At Home**

_ I just hope Sayuri doesn't tell them anything embarrassing. _ I thought as I tucked her into bed and kissed her head. 

"Night Sayuri," I whispered, climbing into my bed. 

"And sweet dreams Satori," she said as she turned over in her bed. 

[ **(Haikyuu!! Season 3 「AMV」FIGHT SONG ᴴᴰ)** ](https://youtu.be/nCm89h3pruA?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTG0Wc-EceS19g2GRMV0IS39)

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyuu. However, I am sorry for anything or anyone that turns out OOC


End file.
